Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses
Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses is the thirty-fifth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on November 16th, 2015. Plot The video starts out with Jesse and Corn preparing to film a new episode of Fan Mail Monday. Corn starts acting very suspiciously, to which Jesse reacts with extreme caution, since he knows Corn is in on a prank planned by Jeffrey Jr. that was supposedly cancelled. Corn tells Jesse to "come with me." Jesse realizes that Corn was actually lying the entire time about the prank, and denies to going outside. Corn assures Jesse there is a 0 percent chance of him getting hurt. After being offered $250, Jesse goes outside with Corn. Jesse and Corn approach the Pit, to which the prank is set up similar to THE PITFALL PRANK!. Jesse's PlayStation 4 is hanging from a rope directly above the pit, and Jeffrey Jr. slowly emerges from Jesse's old door, which had been kicked down prior. Jeffrey Jr. explains to Jesse that he had taken the day off from work to execute this prank. Jesse attempts to take his PlayStation 4, only to see that there are various traps around the now-filled pit. There is a pulley system hanging the PlayStation 4, to keep it suspended, as Jeffrey Jr. claims. Jesse reaches to his PlayStation 4, only to have Jeffrey Jr. run off with the pulley system, and have Jesse trapped in a tarp. Jeffrey Jr. proceeds to hang Jesse up while he's still in the tarp, much to Jesse's horror. Jesse begs Jeffrey Jr. to stop, however Jeffrey Jr. continues to pull him up. Jeffrey Jr. then proceeds to mock Jesse with the PS4, swinging it around him. Jeffrey Jr. then takes a stick and pokes Jesse with it, much to Jesse's annoyance. Jeffrey Jr. then tells Jesse that this is a revenge for his motorcycle, as well as the laxative prank. Jeffrey Jr. then expresses anger for his now-destroyed motorcycle, to which Jesse blames Corn. Jeffrey Jr. then orders Jesse to shoutout Jeffrey Jr.'s channel, BigBrudda. Jesse does so, however Jeffrey Jr. orders him to do it in multiple tones. Jesse offers $600 for Corn to let him down, however Jeffrey Jr. intervenes and asks Jesse to buy him a new motorcycle. Jesse unwillingly agrees, and Jeffrey Jr. lets Jesse down, after much mocking. Jesse emerges from the tarp, and attempts to walk away from Jeffrey Jr., who continues to taunt an angered Jesse. Jeffrey Jr. keeps touching Jesse as he attempts to remain calm, and hits his glasses of Jesse's face in the process. Jeffrey Jr. then proceeds to stomp them, breaking the glasses. Jesse realizes that his glasses are broken, and finally snaps as he lets out a blood-curdling scream and tackles Jeffrey Jr., pinning him to the ground. However Jesse is no match for Jeffrey Jr., and is easily over-taken. Corn drops the camera, and tackles Jeffrey Jr. off Jesse, letting Jesse escape, before Corn engages Jeffrey Jr. in the fight. As Jesse decides to run away, Corn briefly gets out of Jeffrey Jr.'s hold, and tries to run away, but gets caught up and tackled to the ground by Jeffrey Jr.. As Jeffrey Jr. gains the upper hand during the fight, Jesse takes one of Uncle Larry's littered Corona bottles and anxiously shatters it over Jeffrey's head, knocking him out. Corn gets up, unharmed, and the two stare at a defeated and unconscious Jeffrey Jr.. The video ends with Jesse thanking Corn for helping him at the last minute, before he proceeds to panic about what they should do with Jeffrey Jr.. Locations *The Ridgway Residence *The Pit Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses was filmed by Corn (Start - 9:28) and Jesse (9:40 - End). Victims Continuity The events of Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses are immediately followed in PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE*. In PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, it was revealed that Jeffrey Jr. did receive a wound on his head as a result of Jesse hitting him with the beer bottle. Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses and PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE* served as a catalyst for Psycho Mom Divorces Husband. Reception Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses was met with positive reaction from commentators and voters. Many viewers say that Jeffrey Jr. took his prank too far, and that it was fair for Jesse to hit Jeffrey Jr. in the head since he was completely out of control and needed to be stop. Many viewers say that Jesse took it too far since he could have seriously injured or even killed Jeffrey Jr. with the bottle. Some viewers say both Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. took it too far. Trivia *''Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses'' is the second Psycho Video to feature a physical fight between Jesse and Jeffrey Jr., the first one was in Psycho Family Halloween. This is also the first that Corn gets involved into. *''Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses'' is the second Psycho Video where someone gets knocked out, the first being Psycho Dad Buries Video Games. *Since Corn fought Jeffrey Jr., Jeffrey Jr. refused to pay him. *Jesse's tackle against Jeffrey Jr. is similar to Ralphe's tackle against Scott Farkus in the 1983 film: A Christmas Story. *It's possible that Jesse gave Jeffrey Jr. a concussion. *''Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses'' was intended to be uploaded to the BigBrudda YouTube channel, as said by Jeffrey Jr. before the prank goes wrong. *This is the fifth time that Jeff Sr does not appear on this video The first being Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout The second being Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout The third one is Psycho Kid Crushes PS4 and the fourth being Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle Category:Psycho Videos Category:Pranks